Life-Force Attacks
The ability to release/use life-force to various attacks. Sub-power of Life-Force Manipulation, variation of Elemental Attacks and Energy Attacks. Also Called *Life Energy Attacks/Projection/Techniques *Life-Force Projection/Techniques *Spiritual Energy Attacks/Projection/Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use life-force to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Life-Force Bolts:' Project life-force that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Life-Force Blasts:' Release blasts of life-force in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release life-force blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Life-Force Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of life-force. *'Life-Force Beam Emission:' Release beams of life-force. *'Life-Force Blast:' Release life-force over a specific target area. *'Life-Force Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of life-force. *'Life-Force Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of life-force. *'Life-Force Breath:' Discharge life-force blasts from mouth. *'Life-Force Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Life-Force Cutting:' Uses life energy to cut opponents. *'Life-Force Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with life-force. *'Life-Force Pillar Projection:' Project life-force pillars. *'Life-Force Spike Projection:' Project life-force spikes. *'Life-Force Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of life-force. *'Life-Force Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of life-force that repels everything. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of life-force. *'Omnidirectional Life-Force Waves:' Send out a wave of life-force in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of life-force that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release life-force blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release life-force blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of life-force. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of life-force to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Chi Projection *Ergokinetic Combat *Force-Field Generation *Life-Force Constructs *Life-Force Manipulation *Life-Force Physiology *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Using too much life force may cause one to become exhausted, wounded, or die. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *Users of Ki (Dragon Ball series) * Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) * Ryouga Hibiki (Ranma ½) * Lucario (Pokemon) * User's of Spirit, Demon, or Sacred Energy (YuYu Hakusho) * Soul Reapers (Bleach) *Various Shinobi (Naruto) *Jinchuuriki (Naruto) * Users of Haki (One Piece) *Users of the Dying Will Flames (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Emission Nen Users(Hunter x Hunter) *Users of Ki (Street Fighter series) *Riki-oh (Riki-oh) *Users of Ki (Sakigake/Akatsuki Otokojuku) *Users of Ki (Fist of the North Star) Gallery File:Hikotsu_Taihō.gif|Renji Abarai's (Bleach) Hikotsu Taihō. File:Gran_Rey_Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's (Bleach) Gran Rey Cero. File:Hiryū_Gekizoku_Shinten_Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi's (Bleach) Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. File:GokuKaio-kenKamehamehaNV.png|Son Goku's (Dragon Ball) Kaiō-ken Kamehameha. File:Gohan_Maseko.png|Son Gohan's (Dragon Ball) Masenko. File:Piccolo_Light_Grenade.jpg|Piccolo's (Dragon Ball) Gekiretsu Kōdan. File:Tien's_Kikōhō.jpg|Tenshinhan's (Dragon Ball) Kikōhō. File:Yamcha's_Shin_Rōgafūfūken.png|Yamucha's (Dragon Ball) Shin Rōgafūfūken. File:Kienzan.png|Kuririn's (Dragon Ball) Kienzan. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa's (Dragon Ball) Break Cannon. File:Galick_Gun.png|Vegeta's (Dragon Ball) Galick Gun. File:Saturday_Crush.png|Raditz's (Dragon Ball) Saturday Crush. File:FriezaDeathBeam.png|Freeza's (Dragon Ball) Death Beam. File:Revenge_Death_Ball.png|Baby's (Dragon Ball) Revenge Death Ball. File:Minus_Energy_Power_Ball.png|Syn Shenron's (Dragon Ball) Minus Energy Power Ball. File:X-Burner_Air.jpg|Tsuna's (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!)'' X-Burner''. File:Nine_Tailed_Rasengan.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki's (Naruto) Rasengan. File:Chidori.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha's (Naruto) Chidori. File:Hito_Ryu_Zan_Ha.png|Herb's (Ranma 1/2) Hitō Ryū-Zan Ha. File:Ryu_Hadoken.png|Ryu's (Street Fighter) Hadōken. File:Yusuke_Spirit_Gun.jpg|Yusuke Urameshi's (Yu Yu Hakusho) Reigan. File:Tensh_Honretsu_(Kenshiro).jpg|Kenshiro's (Fist of the North Star) Tensho Honretsu File:0076-017.png|Shishimaru Tsurugi's (Akatsuki Otokojuku) Thousand Pace Ki Fist Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Rare power Category:Projection Powers